Games
by jala26
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha play a game. Reposted and remastered. Again And, yes, to all of those who read the original, there will be a second chapter.


Hello, there. I hope all of you who read this find this as funny as I did when I wrote it. And, please, R&R, I'd like some feedback.

Edited, because it thought it was kind of crappy. To all those who liked the original, sorry. I took out the part about Sesshoumaru, and I'm sure many of you will rejoice. Yes, I was at the time fully aware that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had (have, I suppose, but whatever) always hated each other, but it was for the sake of the story, friends, and I apologize. Happy reading, and yes, Miroku/Sango goodness will (hopefully) be up pretty soon.

Please don't sue, I don't have anything.

**Games**

"Kagome, could I talk to you? Privately?"

Kagome looked at the half-demon in surprise. What brought this on? "Um, sure, Inuyasha. The well?" He nodded.

"Inuyasha," Miroku dropped a wink. "Have fun with Kagome-sama." Sango scowled and righteously whapped him. "Lecherous monk," she muttered. Inuyasha just smirked and ran after Kagome.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked a rather nervous Kagome.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wondered if you'd uh, like to play a game with me?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game. It's called . . . um . . ." Damn, what was it those village brats had been screaming about? _It can't be random childhood sex game No. 3. Let's see, devil, dead girl—_

"Doctor. It's called doctor. Wanna play?"

Kagome's face was blank, completely blank. Really, you had to see it. "Sure . . . ?"

"Alright! OK, um, we play by my rules." Here, Inuyasha began to blush. Kagome would have found it cute if it wasn't so . . . weird. But she had agreed to play, for better or worse, albeit tentatively. Besides, she reasoned, anything that made Inuyasha blush had to be interesting.

"How do you play doctor?"

An indecent, almost evil grin spread across Inuyasha's face. "I'm the doctor, you're the patient. You come in with a problem, and I examine you." The blank look was back, but he decided to ignore it for the moment. "Take your clothes off and lie down."

". . ."

"Are you mad?"

"Hey, look, I'm the doctor, and we play by my rules. Either take them off or don't play."

Blinking rapidly, Kagome slowly took off her clothes. "Now lay down." She lay down. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She had actually done it. _Now, _he thought, rubbing his hands together. _Time for some action. _He hurriedly struggled out of his haori and inner robe, fumbled with the tie of his pants. Why _did I make this in a knot?_

"Are you ready?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, and opened her eyes. She choked and stared at him. "What the hell is _that!"_

Inuyasha was flustered. "It's my. . .uh. . ."

"And why the hell is it pointing at me?" she screeched.

"Kagome," he said, trying to quiet her. "Shhh. The others will hear you."

Kagome jumped up. "I don't care who hears me," she screamed, her voice rising two octaves. Inuyasha winced. Damn, but she was loud. "And I won't be quiet. Now make that thing stop pointing at me or I will!"

Inuyasha looked pained. "It's not that easy . . . not for demons anyway. But there is a way . . . " He dove at the hysterical girl, fully intending on finishing what he had started.

"Eeeeeee! Get that thing away from me!" Kagome screamed, once again causing Inuyasha to wince. Did she have to scream quite so loud?

Kagome streaked though the forest, oblivious to the shocked stares of her traveling companions as she passed the trio. Letting the hanyou catch up to her would be seriously hazardous to her health, as well as certain orifices. Pity she didn't realize that.

"Kagome! Kagome, stop. Please?" She stopped running and turned back to Inuyasha. Her normally wild black hair was positively unruly, and she was flushed from running. Her chest heaved, up, down, up, down, and the sight alone was enough to get the sexually frustrated hanyou back up again.

"I, um, well, that is . . . I mean . . ."

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um. . ."

"It's still pointing at me," she said rather irritably.

Inuyasha looked down. She was right. "Kagome," he said as he once again lunged for her.

"Inuyasha!" Her eyes flashed. "SIT!"

**WHAM!**

Silence.

"Uhhhhhh. . .help. . .broken. . .it's . . .broken. . ."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome carefully crept closer. His ears twitched as he moaned in pain. "Are you alright? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised his head, eyes feral and crazed. "Kagome. . ."

"SIT!" she screamed. "SITSITSITSITSIT!"

More silence.

Kagome ran. Better to be as far away from him as possible when he finally got up. Grabbing her clothes, she laughed as she jumped into Bone-Eater's Well. Playing with Inuyasha was so much fun.


End file.
